In U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,252 there is described a projection microscope for analyzing the quality of human hair. The microscope provides a tool for determining the condition of hair by examining the birefringence of the hair specimen using polarized light. The present invention is an improvement on the projection microscope described in the above-identified patent in that it provides a permanently mounted viewing screen for direct observation of the image of the magnified hair samples. At the same time the present invention permits photographing of the image to retain a permanent record. Both transmitted lighting and oblique lighting between 20.degree. and 42.degree. to the sample from a self-contained illuminating source is also provided.